Gotei Style
by Lt.Commander Amirul
Summary: My own made Bleach Gangnam Style. Gotei 13's just got infected by the PSY's wonder hit, Gangnam Style. Hope you read and enjoy it!
1. Gotei Style Ver1

**A tribute to Signifyme, the author of 'A month of HitsuKarin' fanfic which inspired me to make their own version of 'Gangnam Style'.So, I made my own. Hope you read and enjoy it…**

**Thanks to Signifyme for the inspiration for this fanfic.**

Once again, Rukia and Renji went down to Karakura town to do their job. As usual, they go to the town find some Hollows and destroy them. Nothing is hard for them since they are the Lieutenants for each division which Rukia is the 13th division Lieutenant and Renji being the 6th division Lieutenant. Also, they here not just to kill some Hollows but also meet their friend; Kurosaki Ichigo, the Substitution Shinigami. He has just regained his powers by the help of Gotei 13 by giving some of their powers to Ichigo. Now, he might do some of his human/substitution shinigami job of his as part of his life.

As Rukia and Renji walks by the streets of Karakura, they encountered a Hollow and it was walking around the town. Like always, they kill the Hollow and save the town from being endangered. After the fight, they decided to go to the Kurosaki clinic where Ichigo lived. Thus, both of them quickly went there. As soonest they reached they've entered the house (through Ichigo's window), they saw Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro of 10th division sitting in Ichigo's room.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what are you doing here?" Renji asked looking at the captain who was wearing a casual cloth which probably that he wears a Gigai. Hitsugaya who was in the room notices them as they were about to enter the room as well.

"Lieutenant Abarai, Lieutenant Kuchiki, what are you doing here?" the captain asked looking them.

"We should be the one who is asking the question, why are you here?" Rukia replied to the Captain.

"I'm here because I'm on vacation. I need a break from my work for a moment. It's been a while I didn't take a vacation." He replied. The lieutenants looked to each other and give a word to him.

"Yeah, a vacation…" both of them said in unison. Soon, Karin started to enter the room. When they saw Karin entered the room, they saw Karin is listening to somewhat music through her earphone and she is dancing in somewhat like a 'horse dancing style'. They were annoyed with the dance which is to awkward.

When the music finishes, she posed with a style. When she realized that the shinigami's have filled the room, she quickly acts like nothing happened. "Rukia, how are you doing? It's been a while. Toshiro, are you waiting for me? I'm sorry for that and you guys didn't see that weird 'horse dancing style' that I done, right?" she started to spoke trying to cover her weird acts. But still, it didn't work.

"What's wrong with you? And what's with the weird dancing style?" Renji asked about her weird dancing style. Everyone was curious with what did she listens too until making a weird dancing style. Karin decided to use her iPod and played it through the speaker. They listen to the music but Karin decides to start her computer up and watches the music video.

As the music video starts, the singer (PSY) is saying the word "Oppa Gangnam Style!" and past for 30 seconds; they couldn't say word but only watches the video with their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. The lyric has fancy words with "Ay Sexy Lady!" and having a weird situation where the man dances in the elevator, playing diving inside the public bath and in the…. Toilet… In the end they pose with style.

"What is this?" Hitsugaya asked as he was commenting upon the video just now.

"Well, the best song and hit in the world now." Karin replied with a grin.

"This is in Korean isn't it? How can you understand this?" Renji asked as he was curious how she can like this song even though she didn't understands Korean.

"Well, everybody likes this song and so as the entire world. I even remember the lyrics too." Karin replied again.

"Actually it wasn't bad after all…" Rukia commented as she was excited to watch the awkward video. Hitsugaya quickly leaves them as he was annoyed with them.

"Whatever, this thing sucks. I'm going to sleep." Hitsugaya leaves the room. Then, Renji started to asked question to Karin.

"By the way, where's Ichigo?" Renji referring his and Rukia's visit on Ichigo which was suppose to be their original purpose.

"He's with the others going to Naruki city for patrol."

"Oh really? Well, then. I'm off back to patrol. Rukia are you…" as Renji was about to spoke, Rukia cuts her off since she watches the video with excitement.

"You go; I wanna watch this video till I satisfied. This is amazing…" Rukia commented again with her eyes shined as she watches the MV again and again.

5 hours later….

After their patrol, they were ready to leave the town. Karin also said goodbye to them before returning to Soul Society. Rukia and Renji was disappointed that they couldn't met Ichigo but they have a pleasure good time with Karin (whose have shown 'Gangnam Style' to them and gives a weird astonishing phenomenon on the world).

"It's a bad that we couldn't meet Ichigo. So, can you say to them for us?" Rukia gives a short word to Karin before leaving.

"Well, hope you also have your time because I have to do the patrol all by myself…." Renji replied since he had to do the patrol all alone by himself while Rukia watches the MV.

"Here, a little gift before you leave." Karin pulls out a DVD and gives it to Rukia. "It's a DVD; I hope you had it one too at your place. I hope you watch it."

"Oh, OK thanks." Rukia replied. And they went back to Soul Society. Even though they couldn't meet Ichigo, they've learned lot of things today (which is not so important). After Rukia watches the DVD back at Soul Society, whole of the Sereitei was hit with it.

1 week later…

Ichigo who had just finished his school enters the house and he was greeted with a kick. Ichigo quickly stands up and gives him a punch making him stuck to a wall. He went upstairs and straight into his room. He enters it, placing the bag on the table and he notices something is on the table. He saw it was a DVD with a marking of skull with a flame which is the Soul Society symbol. Why would they send a DVD to him?

"Huh, a DVD? Why would the Soul Society send me a DVD? Probably a mission?" he thought. It was kinda like Mission Impossible where they receive the tape or some kind of a device that records the voice with the mission in it. And then it destructed in 5 seconds as soonest the mission briefing is over.

He went to use the DVD player and plays it. He was curious about this why would they send a DVD, this played in his mind over and over. Finally, they answers appear. On the screen, it shows a few words.

_Dear Kurosaki Ichigo, I hope you watch this video and enjoy it. We made this video for your appreciation in saving our lives and saving both Soul Society and Human world. Oh, yeah. We also heard that this Music had giving a weird phenomenon on your World and so did we. This might lasts for weeks. Well, Enjoy! – Captain of the 1__st__ division and Captain Commander of Gotei 13, Genryusai Shikenguni Yamamoto._

_P/S: We made a little shooting at both Karakura town and Naruki city._

"Wha…" Ichigo stammered with this and soon, the MV starts.

At first there is Nemu waving a fan at someone and there is a person wearing sunglasses which is the president of the Shinigami Men's Association president, Tetsuzaemon Iba sitting with saying a word "Oppa Gotei Style!" and it appears that he was relaxing around children's playground which make everyone look at him and then, comes Yachiru on his side. Iba started to sing and then, Yachiru starts to dance like the boy in the 'Gangnam Style' MV. Then, change another guy which now is Renji walking with blown with a strong wind and covered with snow which was produced by Rukia with her Sode no Shirayuki.

Again, they shifted the lead singer which is now Hirako Shinji leaning over to 2nd division lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda while Hisagi stretches up and started to dance in the sauna. Then, it shows 8th division started having a party in a pub and then, the video shows Captain Commander Yamamoto having a training with his Zanpakuto along with his Lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe who just watch him and having a tea. Like the original MV, there is an explosion occurred behind PSY. So as this one, which the explosion occurred by Captain Commander Yamamoto using his Ryujin Jakka making his lieutenant drop to the ground. And Hirako says, "Oppa Gotei Style!" 

And they all danced with the 'horse dancing style'. There are some girls who is running away from 8th Division's Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku making the horse dancing style trying to flirting with the girls. And soon all of the Shinigami's danced with that style. The video showed all of them danced, and then Kyoraku came in to group of Shinigami's who is having a Yoga session. Instead of having 'sexy lady" they replaces it with "sexy reapers". Kyoraku who was astonished with the…. Well, you know. As he was very excited, he felt his Lieuteanant, Nanao Ise had a strong dark aura covering which shows her that she is really angry with him and his flirty habits.

Then, Renji came in again singing the song again somewhere in a parking lot in Naruki city. This time, there is a Lamborghini behind him (with a symbol of Wakabe ambassador). Then a man step out of Lamborghini with clean sharp clothes with sunglasses. The person is 6th Division Captain, Kuchiki Byakuya who comes to challenge his Lieutenant into a dance battle. Then, like the original MV; the man dancing in an elevator with another man underneath it. They're from 11th Division and they were Madarame Ikaku (the man who dance in the elevator) and Yumichika Ayasekawa (the one who underneath it) singing the song. Soon after that, Byakuya leaves Renji and board onto his Lamborghini and giving a goodbye sign as he leaves the lot.

Again, Kyoraku's face came out again with a slow mo' with imitating the lasso he's doing. The shooting also involves in a train where 10th Division's Lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku doing an 'exotic dance' trying to attract the Captain. As the song goes on with the two is almost close and was about to hug Rangiku but it was stopped by Nanao who pushes Rangiku's face to the other side and Nanao looking at him with anger. Then, they started to dance again with this time Kyoraku goes under Nanao's leg and she quickly punches the captain's head. Also, there is a scene where they're at the public bath where Izuru Kira wears a goggle submerged and dives back into the water and jumps back with insane as he was playing in the water.

And almost at the end of the video, everyone from the Gotei 13 gathered and now Captain of the 13th Division, Jushiro Ukitake leads the sing this time. The video shows him that he was in a closed location, if you think that he do it in a toilet; that's a big mistake. And finally, it shows him that he is taking a blood pressure in a doctor's office. And soon, everyone started to danced and ended with a stylish posing.

Ichigo who couldn't say anything after watching the video was surprised, shocked, jaw dropped and speechless. His left eye twitched after what he saw to be the most freaking weird thing that he had saw. The Gotei 13's making their own version of 'Gangnam Style' which they have been doing without his knowledge and the shooting was around the town and he didn't even notice it!

"Hey, what's this?" he mumbled after watching the video. "I don't know what's gonna happen next after this… They might introduce a boy band or making a girl band for entertainment." Before Ichigo could remove the DVD, there is a word on the screen.

_Oh, there is another version where we shoot around the Sereitei. Hope you watch and enjoy this one as well. – Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto, Captain Commander of the Gotei 13._

With that, Ichigo quickly pulls the DVD out and keep it somewhere in his desk and promises that he will never watch that embarrassing video anymore. But that video still remembered the video in his mind making him hard to get rid of those stuffs. Like Captain Commander Yamamoto said, This might last for weeks.


	2. Gotei Style Ver2

**Gotei Style Version 2…XD**

After the school… Uryuu, Orihime and Sado come to his house to hanging out since that's what they usually do all the time. They usually come here to eat, or study or whatever they are doing but they also gathered to fight the hollows that swarms the town and blah, blah, blah, blah and goes on.

They usually have their lunch at Ichigo's room. Orihime brought some bread for them to have some. They enjoyed having it and after that Ichigo went out to fight some Hollows since they are having their lunch. And off he goes from his window from his room.

"Uryuu-san…" Orihime called and Uruu looked at him asking whether he had any tissues to wipe her hand and her mouth.

"What is it Orihime?" Uryuu asked.

"Did you have any tissues?" she asked and Uryuu shrugged.

"Sado-san?" she asked again looking at Sado if he has one and he shrugged.

"Why don't you check at Kurosaki's desk?" Uryuu suggested and she went to Ichigo's desk and started to search his upper desk and hid drawers. As she was searching, she found a cloth.

"Lucky me…" she mumbled and takes it and wipes her hands and her mouth. Suddenly, something dropped from the cloth and it was the DVD (you know what it is…). She picks the DVD up and looks at it and she could see the symbol of the Soul Society on the cover. "Hey guys, I found a DVD." She announced.

"Oh really? What is it all about?" Uryuu asked as he was curious about it.

"I don't know, it has a symbol like Kurosaki-kun's badge but it has a flame. You want to watch it?" Orihime explained.

"No need, I don't want to know what DVD is all about. I don't want to get involve with Soul Society…" Uryuu replied.

"Wait, it says 'Gotei Style'. You know what that means?" Orihime asked. Uryuu and Sado quickly turn their head to her and give a glare. "You want to watch it?"

**FWD**

Uryuu places the DVD in the player and it started to play. The DVD plays back where Ichigo had stopped watch which is where the Shinigami's shoots at Sereitei. And they watches with curiosity and the video starts.

Like the first, Nemu is waving a fan and the lead singer is Muguruma Kensei, the 9th division Captain and he sings the 'Gotei Style' around the streets of Rukongai where everybody started to look at him. Soon, Hanatarou Yamada stands next to him. Then, the video shows him that he walks around the Sereitei maze and started to do the horse dance. Hanatarou started to dance with awfully and Kensei spits out some water to him that might giving a message, 'YOU SUCK AT DANCING!' Then, the scene goes off where it shifts other lead singer and this time is the Captain of the 3rd Division, Rojuro Otoribashi's A.K.A Rose's turn to sing with blown by wind. As he was singing and accompanied by Isane and Momo at his side, a strong wind was blown some snow and it was made by Captain Hitsugaya (by force) and Rukia with their Zanpakuto as the camera zooms out.

Then, the scene shows they are in the sauna and Rose leaned over Izuru Kira while Shuhei Hisagi stretches up and then started to dance. The video also shows the entire Soul Society having a party. And then, the video goes by and it reaches the climax where the explosion scene occurred. Well, instead of that, it shows Hitsugaya watches the video through his notebook in his office and then, Rangiku went into the office and say, "Hey, what are you watching?" And Hitsugaya says, "Nothing… it's just… it's just…" the camera zoomed to his face and he said, "…. OPPA GOTEI STYLE!" he said with a cool looking face.

All of them started to do the horse dancing as the video goes. Also, there are some female Shinigami runs away from Captain Kyoraku who does the Dancing style to flirt with the girls. The video also shows Kyoraku went to the public bath and sneaks onto the girl's bath. Then, it shows Chojiro Sasakibe danced along the Sereitei. Kyoraku who was excited watching the girls at the bath finally gets a beat from Nanao who was angry at him that was inappropriate to the shooting.

Shinji Hirako started to sing and then, Sui Feng, Captain of the 2nd Division came out of nowhere by using her Shunpo. Hirako was challenged by Sui Feng to the dance battle. Then, the elevator is replaced with a traditional Japanese door and the guy who dances in it is Hanatarou again and Hirako underneath it singing the song. Due to Hanatarou's suck at dancing the door closes. The scene shows back to the battle where Hirako wins and shows his 'middle' finger to Sui Feng for being loser and disappears with her Shunpo.

Again, Kyoraku's face came out again with Matsumoto doing her 'exotic dance' and they approaching in a slow mo' and in the end it's much (more) worst than the first version, Kyoraku's face got hit by a kendo stick by Nanao. Then, they started to do the horse dancing style and Kyoraku went down to Nanao's leg and Nanao quickly does the 'STFU' submission that was done by the famous WWE wrestler, John Cena making him to tap down showing him that he 'gives up'. Also, there is a scene shows Renji acted crazily in the public bath where acted weirdly in it and then Byakuya assaulted him from behind and attacks him with a rubber ducky.

Then scene almost reached to its ending as everyone gathered to dance and started to do the horse dance. The scene also takes at the large space and it was singed by Sajin Komamura who was actually having a pee at one of the pole in Sereitei. Then, they started to dance and in the end, it ended with full of style. Then, a message came out of the screen.

_I hope you enjoyed this video Kurosaki Ichigo. We are appreciated with your help and please come to Soul Society if you have any time to talk about this video. – You're sincerely, by the whole Soul Society and the Gotei 13's…. ^-^ _

THE END…

Uryuu, Sado and Orihime couldn't say a thing about this but only hold their laughs after watching the video. They didn't realize that Ichigo stood there for minute and he was like a person who had just saw a ghost. Yeah, dancing REAPER'S.

"Hey, what do you think of the video?" Ichigo asked looking at his friends. They couldn't stand about it and started to laughed all out loud.

'"The Shinigami's are dancing! How funny!" Uryuu commented as he couldn't hold back.

"I can't believe it! They are doing the horse dance! I'm gonna do it while I go to the kitchen to get some drinks." Orihime went off with doing the horse dance and disappears to the down stairs.

"Oh man, this is why I don't like the Soul Society doing stupid things. What next? A talent show? The X Factor? The Voice? Man, this is crazy!" he yelled all the way through the room. Sado didn't laugh a lot just a little.

With this, he hide the DVD in somewhere safe which is underneath of his bed and it was pilled with other stuffs to avoid from being founded. In his mind, he couldn't forget the other version of the 'Gotei Style' which he watched just now. "That Captain Commander Old Man is right, this might last for weeks…" he mumbled to himself remembering the Captain Commanders word. This also causes him to have Insomnia for one night because he couldn't forget about the video.


End file.
